The present invention relates to the field of filling technology and in particular to the dispensing of liquids or beverages into containers. Such devices for dispensing beverages into containers have long been known in the prior art. It is usual here for these devices to comprise filling lines, which deliver the liquid from a reservoir to the filling elements. Restrictors, which serve for regulating the liquid feed, are often situated in these feed lines. In the prior art, controllable diaphragm valves, for example, are often used for this purpose, in order to achieve two different filling rates. These diaphragm valves have the disadvantage, however, that the diaphragms are subject to wear and also that the flow rate is limited. To be more specific, the service life of such diaphragms is less than 6,000 hours.
DE 36 00 012 A1 discloses a device for the proportioned delivery of finely dispersed, microscopic material and fluid substances. Arranged in the path of the filled material at a charging aperture in this device is a moveable valve body, which under the gravitational force acting on it during the dispensing process opens the path of the filled material to the discharge aperture and on return to the charging aperture closes a passage aperture for the filled material.
DE 60 2005 003 195 T2 describes a valve, this valve being embodied as a ball valve, which relies on electromagnetic actuation.
DE 10 2007 048 934 A1 discloses a device for dispensing beverages, a valve unit, which automatically switches between an opened position and a closed position as a function of a rate of flow, being arranged in conveying line between a storage container and a filling unit.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages and in particular to provide a restrictor unit with reduced wear.